We are Getting Back Together (CIC Challenge)
by Just For KaiHun
Summary: Baekhyun yang selalu menemukan isi lokernya dengan sebuah barang dan surat kecil tanpa keterangan pengirimnya. Sebenarnya, siapa yang meletakkan kedua benda tersebut di dalam loker Baekhyun? /ChanBaek/BaekYeol/BL/CIC Writing Challenge


**Title :**

 **We are Getting Back Together**

 **Author : Just For KaiHun**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : YAOI/BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN-AI**

 **Prompt : D.5 Chanyeol sebagai anak panti asuhan dan tuna rungu, Baekhyun sebagai ketua dewan mahasiswa**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, dan Hurt/Comfrot**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary : Baekhyun yang selalu menemukan isi lokernya dengan sebuah barang dan surat kecil tanpa keterangan pengirimnya. Sebenarnya, siapa yang meletakkan kedua benda tersebut di dalam loker Baekhyun?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bugh!**

Sepasang sepatu berwarna abu-abu mendarat mulus di tanah yang beralaskan rerumputan, lalu ia meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dengan sedikit berlari kecil.

Di lain tempat, seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian formal melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sebuah kelas. Sedangkan, matanya menyusuri setiap bangku di kelas tersebut. Alis wanita paruh baya itu seketika bertemu, tatkala ada yang tidak mengisi bangku kosong di ujung kelas.

Wanita paruh baya itu menggerakan tangannya, membentuk kalimat tanya melalui isyarat tangan.

 _Di mana Chanyeol?_

.

.

.

Pemilik sepatu abu-abu itu mengendap di antara kesunyian. Sekarang ini, ia berada di sebuah ruangan tempat loker-loker berbaris rapi. Ruangan itu kini lenggang, sebab seluruh penghuni loker tengah sibuk berkutat dengan buku serta pena mereka dalam kelas masing-masing.

Sepatunya berhenti melangkah dan memutar badan ke arah loker, ia mulai merogoh kunci cadangan dari saku jaketnya, memasukan kunci dalam lubang kunci loker tersebut, lalu memutarnya hingga menghasilkan gema yang cukup keras di ruangan loker tersebut.

Pemuda itu segera meletakkan makanan ringan serba stroberi yang dibungkus oleh kantong plastik putih yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya. Serta tidak lupa menyelipkan sebuah surat kecil di bawah kantong plastik tersebut.

Setelah menutup pintu loker, pemuda itu keluar dari sana dengan langkah yang mengendap. Ia mengelus dadanya saat melihat lorong sekolah masih sepi, lega karena tak ada yang akan mengetahui keberadaannya. Kemudian, ia segera berlari ke belakang sekolah dengan perasaan waspada hingga sampai di depan sebuah pagar besi yang mempunyai tinggi hampir tiga meter.

Pemuda itu segera memanjati pagar, sedikit tergesa hingga membuatnya beberapa kali harus terpeleset, tetapi tidak sampai terjatuh. Ketika sudah mendarat di daerah seberang, Dirinya lekas berlari memasuki wilayah yang baru saja ia masuki itu,. Ia yakin, setelah ini, ia akan mendapatkan sebuah peringatan lagi dari pengurus panti asuhan.

Park Chanyeol, nama pemuda itu. Bila kalian melihatnya sekilas, Chanyeol seperti orang pada umumnya yang memiliki dua tangan, dua kaki, dan organ lainnya. Tapi, apabila kalian melihatnya lebih jelas, ia mempunyai satu kekurangan yang membuat orang tidak akan percaya dengan kekurangannya ini. Kekurangan itu adalah ia seorang penyandang tuna rungu sejak lahir dan dia juga adalah anak panti asuhan.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda cantik yang mempunyai postur tubuh mungil tengah menyusuri lorong yang mulai penuh sesak dengan mahasiswa yang berkeluaran dari kelas mereka masing-masing, sebab sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Pemuda cantik itu berjalan dengan santai sesekali menyiulkan potongan lagu yang ia ketahui. Namun, siulannya terhenti tatkala seorang pemuda mungil lainnya berlari dari arah belakang sambil menyerukan 'Baekhyun!' dengan suara yang lantang bak orang tidak waras yang berteriak tidak jelas di pinggir jalan.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau membuatku malu dengan tingkahmu itu?!" omel pemuda cantik itu dengan menggeram setengah berbisik, tepat di telinga orang yang meneriaki namanya tadi, sedangkan orang yang diomeli hanya terkekeh mendengar omelan sahabatnya itu.

"Habisnya, kau tidak mengindahkanku tadi. Hehe." Kekeh Kyungsoo, pemuda yang diomeli, seolah tidak memiliki rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Baekhyun, pemuda cantik itu, memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau ingin ke kantin?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan tidak penting mereka. Baekhyun menaikan alisnya dan mimik wajahnya yang semulanya kebingungan berubah seperti seorang yang ingin mengingat suatu hal.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dengan mimik bingungnya, "Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak ada, tapi aku sepertinya melupakan sesuatu." Sahut Baekhyun semakin melirih. Ia menundukan kepalanya, begitupun juga dengan Kyungsoo, pemuda bermata besar itu membantu Baekhyun untuk mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan itu.

"Ah iya, apakah kau dipanggil oleh rektor untuk segera menghadapnya?" terka Kyungsoo yang mengundang kerutan di dahi Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun terlihat tidak yakin, ia sudah memeriksa semua kesibukannya hari ini dalam buku hariannya. Dan yang ia ingat, tidak ada kesibukan yang berhubungan dengan rektor hari ini.

"Ya. Mungkin saja kau lupa dengan hal itu, bisa juga, 'kan?" tambah Kyungsoo, berupaya meyakini Baekhyun yang masih mencoba mengingat hal yang satu ini.

"Tapi, yang kuingat, aku hanya mempunyai kesibukan untuk mengurus acara amal bulan depan," ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang terdengar tidak menyakinkan

"Mungkin saja, rektor ingin membicarakan hal ini kepadamu, Baek." Tukas Kyungsoo tidak putus akal dan terdengar menyakinkan di pendengaran Baekhyun

"Aku akan coba mendatangi rektor di ruangannya. Kau ingin ikut?" tawar Baekhyun yang disahuti gelengan oleh Kyungsoo, "kau saja!"

"Baiklah." Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan jalannya, namun Kyungsoo kembali menggemakan namanya. Baekhyun berhenti dan memutar setengah badannya dengan wajah yang bertanya.

"Aku menunggumu di kantin!" seru Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya dan melemparkan senyuman lebarnya.

Baekhyun balik berteriak sembari berjalan dengan langkah kecil, "Baiklah. Bilamana aku tidak menemukanmu di sana, kau akan mati! Ingat itu!"

"Tenang saja, Aku akan menunggumu, Kawan!" balas Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan hilangnya Baekhyun di persimpangan. Setelah memastikan bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang dari sana, Kyungsoo secepatnya pergi dari sana menuju ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Disinilah Chanyeol. Terduduk diam sembari menunduk ketakutan di depan seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah mengawasi setiap gerak geriknya. Jujur, ia risih dengan tatapan yang begitu mengintrogasinya itu bak seorang polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi narapidana.

Seolah tahu bahwa tatapannya membuat pemuda tampan di depannya itu risih, wanita paruh baya itu mengalihkan tatapannya dan beralih pada selembar kertas dan pena di depannya, kemudian wanita paruh baya itu menuliskan sesuatu di atas selembar kertas tersebut.

 _Dari mana saja kau?_

Bukannya menggubris pertanyaan wanita paruh baya itu, Chanyeol malah semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Sedangkan, tangannya saling bertautan dan jemarinya bergerak gelisah.

Apa ia harus jujur dan memberitahukan pada wanita paruh baya ini bahwa ia tadi mengendap ke universitas yang ada di belakang sekolah—yang sebenarnya panti asuhan— untuk menaruh sesuatu di loker seorang pemuda cantik?

Wanita paruh baya itu menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan menuliskan sesuatu lagi di atas kertas tersebut.

 _Berjanjilah padaku, ini untuk terakhir kalinya kau seperti ini, Chanyeol!_

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu dengan jawaban yang dipilihnya. Tapi, ia kembali berpikir, wanita paruh baya di depannya ini sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupnya, bahkan melebihi ibunya sendiri—yang ia sendiri tidak tahu keberadaannya— dan selama dua puluh tiga tahun ini wanita paruh baya itulah mengasuhnya. Jadi, ia tidak tega membantahnya lagi, lagipula barang serta surat kecil pemberian darinya untuk pemuda cantik itu sudah lebih dari cukup menggambarkan seluruh isi hatinya selama ini pada pemuda cantik itu.

Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol pun menganggukan kepalanya membuat wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum senang.

Wanita paruh baya itu membuka tangan kanannya dengan tapak ke dalam, kemudian dikenakan pada bibir, lalu digerakan ke depan serta menggerakan bibirnya.

 _Terima kasih, Chanyeol_

.

.

.

"Aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya setelah ini!" geram Baekhyun dengan suara yang tertahan. Kedua tangannya terkepal di masing-masing sisi, saking eratnya kepalan itu, kuku-kuku Baekhyun memutih. Wajahnya juga tampak memerah antara malu dan marah. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengannya?

 **BRAK**

Baekhyun menggebrak meja yang saat ini sedang ditempati oleh Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati makanannya. Sontak, sebagian mahasiswa di sana memandangnya dengan pandangan yang seolah memberi tahu 'Hei! Aku terkejut!', adapula yang melemparkan pandnagan teringgung untuknya.

"Kau membohongiku, Kyungsoo!" sergah Baekhyun tanpa sadar meninggikan intonasi suaranya. Baekhyun tidak suka dibohongi, apalagi dibohongi oleh orang terdekatnya sendiri.

"Membohongi apa, Baekhyun? Aku tidak mengerti!" kilah Kyungsoo berhenti memakan makanannya dan membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

"Aku harus menahan malu saat rektor memandang kedatanganku dengan pandangan yang bingung dan penuh tanda tanya!" pungkas Baekhyun menahan seluruh emosi yang sudah meledak-ledak dalam dirinya. Emosi malu dan marahnya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak marah bila dibohongi dan yang telah membohongi itu hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosanya?

"Kau sendiri yang bilang melupakan sesuatu dan mungkin saja yang kau lupakan itu adalah panggilan dari rektor," Kyungsoo berdalih. Ia kembali duduk dan menyantap makanannya lagi, membiarkan Baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sesuatu yang terlupakan. Tapi, apa itu? Pertemuan? Rapat anggota dewan mahasiswa? Atau surat-surat penting? Tunggu! Surat?!

Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan kantin beserta Kyungsoo yang hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang berisi barisan loker milik anggota dewan mahasiswa. Selain mempunyai wajah yang cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, Baekhyun juga mempunyai jabatan yang sangat berpengaruh di universitas ini, Ketua Dewan Mahasiswa.

Semua orang berpikir bahwa jabatan ini sesuatu yang bisa disombongkan pada orang lain, namun bagi Baekhyun, jabatan ini adalah beban untuknya. Ia menjadi ketua dewan mahasiswa bukan karena dari hati nuraninya, melainkan Kyungsoo mendaftarkan namanya beberapa kali dan saat mencabut undi oleh ketua dewan sebelumnya, namanya yang berada dalam gulungan kertas tersebut. Entahlah, Baekhyun harus menyebutnya apa itu, keberuntungan atau mungkin kesialannya.

Tetapi, yang jelas, saat ini ia harus melakukan semua tugas ketua dewan mahasiswa dengan baik dan benar sampai masa jabatannya ini pun terlepas darinya.

Baekhyun membuka lokernya dengan senyuman yang begitu manis. Namun, yang ia temukan hanya barang-barangnya yang masih tertata rapi di rak-rak loker. Rasa kecewa menyelimutinya. Kecewa? Mengapa ia harus merasa kecewa? Apa yang harus dikecewakan?

Baekhyun kecewa, karena tidak ada lagi bikisan dan surat kecil misterius untuknya. Biasanya, saat jam seperti ini, ia akan menemukan bikisan dan surat kecil misterius tersebut di dalam lokernya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak lagi menemukannya di dalam loker. Apakah orang yang selalu mengiriminya kedua hal tersebut hanya mampu sampai di sini dan membiarkannya dalam rasa penasaran?

Dengan tidak bersemangat, Baekhyun pun menutup pintu lokernya. Ia merasa ada yang hilang tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. Semua masih terasa samar untuk disebut dengan 'cinta'.

"Apa dia sudah bosan mengirimiku bikisan dan surat itu?" Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela nafasnya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan malas.

.

.

.

Seminggu pun telah berlalu, dan sepanjang minggu ini Baekhyun tak lagi mendapatkan bikisan serta surat kecil misterius itu dari penggemar yang sama misteriusnya. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun sedikit merasa ada yang 'hilang'. Tetapi, ia sendiri tak mengetahui, mengapa ia bisa sampai merasa 'kehilangan' seperti ini.

Tak jauh seperti Chanyeol, ia pun sama 'kehilangan'nya dengan Baekhyun. Hanya saja, ia sudah berjanji pada ibunya untuk tidak lagi mengganggu pemuda yang ia sukai itu, ah mungkin bisa masuk ke dalam kategori 'cinta', mungkin?

Yang dapat ia lakukan semingguan ini hanyalah memutar ulang rekaman Baekhyun di memori ingatannya.

Bagaimana pemuda cantik itu tertawa, marah, berteriak, tersenyum, serius, makan, bahkan tertidur di toilet. Jangan tanyakan untuk yang terakhir itu. Intinya, semua ingatannya tentang Baekhyun masih sangat segar di kepalanya. Tetapi, lain dengan hari ini.

Langit yang tadi berwarna biru telah berganti menjadi hamparan oranye yang begitu indah. Burung-burung pipit bernyanyian di atas sana, saling menyahut satu sama lain.

Namun, sepertinya Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk memanjat pagar pembatas itu lagi. Tidak, ia tidak berniat mengingkari janji pada wanita paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri itu untuk tidak lagi mengganggu pemuda yang ia sukai itu. Tapi, ia hanya ingin menuliskan ucapan 'selamat tinggal' kepada pemuda yang ia sukai itu secara langsung.

Baru satu besi ia panjat dan sebuah sentuhan pada punggungnya membuat Chanyeol begitu terkejut. Chanyeol turun dan membalikan badannya, ia melihat 'ibu'nya sedang berdiri sembari memasang mimik mengintrogasi.

Chanyeol menenggak salivanya susah payah. Ini masalah besar! Ia membatin.

Wanita paruh baya itu menggerakan tangannya, memberikan isyarat tangan kepada anak nakalnya itu.

 _Kau mau kemana?_

Mata Chanyeol bergerak gelisah. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia sudah tertangkap basah seperti ini oleh ibunya itu.

 _Tolonglah, Bu. Ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku bersumpah!_

Chanyeol tidak berhenti memohon pada Tuhan agar ibunya ini mengijinkannya untuk menemui pemuda pujaannya itu. Yah, semoga saja seperti itu.

 _Baiklah. Tapi, cepatlah kembali dan jangan sampai pihak universitas itu tahu keberadaanmu._

Wanita paruh baya itu pun mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke daerah—yang menurutnya itu sangat berbahaya untuk Chanyeol—. Chanyeol terkejut mendapati jawaban dari wanita itu, ia tidak menyangka dengan reaksi ibunya itu yang memperbolehkannya masuk ke dalam kawasan universitas. Jauh dari bayangan yang sedari tadi menghantuinya.

 _Terima kasih, Bu._

Wanita itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol pun bergegas menaiki pagar tersebut, lalu melompat setelah sampai di atas pagar untuk mempercepat waktu. Sebelum berlari memasuki kawasan universitas lebih dalam lagi, Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya kepada sang ibu dan disahuti oleh lambaian tangan sang ibu.

Seketika itu juga senyuman wanita paruh baya itu tergantikan dengan sorot mata yang sendu, "Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Chanyeol-ah."

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan barang dalam saku celananya dan menempatkannya di dalam loker si pemuda pujaan. Demi Tuhan, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia melakukan hal yang bisa saja dapat menempatkan dirinya sendiri dalam masalah besar seperti ini. Lagipula, pasti si pemilik loker itu sangat terganggu dengan barang-barang yang ia kirimkan tanpa adanya keterangan pengirim. Astaga, ia tidak tahu juga, mengapa ia berbuat sampai sejauh ini.

Yang Chanyeol tahu, ia begitu mengagumi pemilik loker ini atau bisa dibilang lebih dari menganggumi, mungkin saja. Tapi, ia takut untuk memberitahukan semua ini pada si pemilik loker, ia takut si pemilik loker akan menyumpahinya habis-habisan saat mengetahui bahwa yang mengiriminya barang serta surat misterius itu adalah seorang anak panti asuhan yang menyandang tuna rungu. Setidaknya, dengan ini, ia selalu merasa lega, karena si pemilik loker tidak membuang setiap pemberiannya di tong sampah.

Dan, setelah keesokan hari si pemilik loker ini mendapati barang dan surat kecil misterius ini, ia tidak akan melihat lagi kedua benda tersebut, karena Chanyeol tidak akan lagi datang kemari dan mengendap-ngendap ke dalam tempat penyimpanan loker khusus anggota dewan mahasiswa hanya untuk menaruh kedua benda tersebut di dalam loker seorang pemuda.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari suatu ruangan yang di atas pintunya terpapar papan yang tercetak beberapa kata 'RUANG RAPAT DEWAN MAHASISWA'. Di belakang Baekhyun, beberapa mahasiswa lainnya mengikutinya keluar dari sana dengan wajah yang lesu bak orang yang belum makan selama dua hari.

"Ahh! Rasanya seluruh tulangku hampir lepas dari kerangkanya. Selama dua jam lebih kita hanya di ruang rapat anggota dewan, namun kita tidak mendapatkan solusi yang terbaik!" Keluh Jongin, si kulit eksotis atau si sekertaris dewan mahasiswa, seraya merenggangkan semua ototnya yang terasa kaku. Luhan, si wakil dewan mahasiswa, yang berada tepat di sebelah kanannya hanya dapat menepuk prihatin punggung Jongin. Tetapi, tepukan tersebut malah berubah menjadi sebuah tepukan yang keras dan itu membuat Jongin ingin menghantam wajah cantik Luhan.

"Kalian begitu berisik! Pulanglah dan beristirahat! Besok, masih banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan." Sembur Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit, ketika melihat anggota dewan mahasiswa lainnya yang mengeluh sedari tadi. Akhirnya, mereka pun membubarkan diri dan menghambur keluar sambil bersorak lega.

Baekhyun meraba saku bajunya, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mendapati apa-apa, lalu ia meraba saku celananya dan lagi-lagi ia tidak menemukan apa yang sedang ia cari. Saat teringat dengan apa yang ia cari, Baekhyun menepuk dahinya dengan jari-jari lentiknya itu.

"Apakah aku menderita alzheimer?! Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering melupakan sesuatu," Baekhyun mendesah kesal atas kebiasaan pelupanya itu. Ia pun bergegas menuju suatu tempat, dimana barang yang ia lupakan itu berada.

Dan, disinilah dia. Di depan sebuah pintu yang berplakat 'LOKER DEWAN MAHASISWA'. Baekhyun memegang knop pintunya, lalu mendorong pintu tersebut hingga menimbulkan decitan pada engsel pintu dan decitan bagian bawah daun pintu pada ubin.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuat dahi Baekhyun mengernyit hingga menibulkan tiga kerutan di dahinya.

"Permisi?" panggil Baekhyun, namun yang dipanggil tidak menyahut ataupun menoleh. Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat wajah orang tersebut, karena wajahnya tertutup oleh pintu loker yang terbuka. Dan, yang membuatnya lebih tidak menyangka lagi, ternyata loker yang dibuka oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu adalah lokernya. Oh astaga, apakah ia ingin mencuri sesuatu di dalamnya?

Memang apa yang ingin ia curi dari dalam loker tersebut? Pensil? Buku? Foto-fotonya yang tertempel di balik pintu loker? Yang Baekhyun tahu, isi lokernya tersebut tidak ada yang bernilai tinggi.

Baekhyun mendekati orang tersebut dengan langkah hati-hati bak seorang pencuri. Lalu, ia memeluk leher orang tersebut dari belakang, ah, tidak bisa juga dibilang memeluk, karena 'memeluk' yang dilakukan Baekhyun sekarang itu hampir sama dengan arti 'mencekik'. Kemudian, memukul orang tersebut beberapa kali hingga membuat orang yang telah mengobrak-abrik lokernya itu tersungkur ke lantai. Namun, setelah itu Baekhyun memandangnya bingung. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya, tepat di depan lokernya yang terbuka. Di sana terdapat sebuah gelang yang sangat familiar baginya dan secarik kertas yang terselip di bawah gelang berwarna hijau tersebut. Baekhyun mengambil kedua benda tersebut, sesekali memastikan bahwa orang yang ia pukuli tadi tidak lari dari sana. Kemudian, membaca isi kertas itu.

Awal membaca, Baekhyun masih tertawa lega, karena sudah mendapatkan orang yang selama ini terus mengisi lokernya dengan makanan dan sebuah surat kecil. Namun, saat mulai membacanya kata demi kata, matanya berkaca-kaca hingga tidak terasa air matanya mengalir begitu saja, membasahi sebagian titik dari kertas tersebut.

 _ **Dear, My ByunBee**_

 _ **Kau masih ingat denganku, ByunBee? Atau, setidaknya kau masih mengingat gelang tersebut? Gelang tersebut adalah gelang milikmu, ByunBee. Kau memberikannya padaku saat pertemuan pertama kita tepat 12 tahun silam.**_

 _ **Mungkin saja, hanya aku yang mengingatnya. Aku adalah anak panti asuhan sekaligus seorang yang tuna rungu, bahkan aku juga tuna wicara.**_

 _ **Kau ingat? Saat itu, kita bertemu di danau yang tidak jauh dari universitasmu saat ini. Kau berkata bahwa umurmu 10 tahun dan baru saja berpindah dari Tiongkok. Sejak saat itu, aku merasa tertarik padamu, bukan seperti tertariknya seseorang untuk menjadikanmu sebagai saudara, tapi ketertarikan seseorang untuk menjadikanmu sebagai pendamping hidup. Tapi, sayangnya, 2 tahun kemudian kau kembali lagi ke Tiongkok dan itu membuatku sedih, karena aku belum sempat mengatakan 'Selamat berjumpa kembali!' padamu.**_

 _ **Tapi, 7 tahun kemudian kau kembali datang untuk melanjutkan studimu di Korea. Namun, sepertinya kau melupakan tentangku, melupakan tentang seorang anak panti dan juga tuli yang pernah mengisi harimu, meskipun hanya sementara.**_

 _ **Tapi, sehari sebelum kau pergi, kau memberikanku gelang karetmu itu padaku untuk ucapan selamat tinggalmu, padahal kau tahu bahwa gelang tersebut tidak akan muat di tanganku. Tapi, aku tidak mau menolaknya dan tetap menyimpan ini sampai kita bertemu kembali. Aku harap, setelah ini, kau dapat mengingatku.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun.**_

— _ **Park Chanyeol—**_

Baekhyun terdiam seribu bahasa, matanya tidak terlepas dari mata Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dalam, seolah saling menyalurkan perasaan mereka lewat kontak mata.

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sama sekali belum melupakan pertemuan pertama mereka 12 tahun yang lalu, bahkan ingatan Baekhyun tentang itu masih sangat segar dan belum ada yang terlupakan olehnya.

"C-Chanyeol-ah? Itukah kau?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah ia ketahui bahwa tidak aka nada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol menunduk lemah, ia tidak kuat melihat Baekhyun menatapnya seperti itu.

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang masih terduduk di lantai. Kemudian, ia menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau menatap mata sabit yang tergenang air mata itu.

"Kau. Chanyeol?" Baekhyun sengaja menekankan setiap katanya agar Chanyeol dapat mengetahui apa yang ia bicarakan lewat gerakan bibirnya. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, entah mengapa ia mendadak lemas seperti ini.

Baekhyun pun memeluk Chanyeol dan pemuda tampan itu membalasnya, pelukan yang sangat erat dan penuh kerinduan yang begitu mendalam. Mereka saling meredam tangisan, namun air mata mereka saling mengejar satu sama lain. Lambat laun, Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan isakannya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, berusaha memalangi isakannya yang entah mengapa tidak bisa ia kontrol untuk saat ini.

"Asal kau tahu, Chanyeol-ah. Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu!" Baekhyun membisikan sesuatu tepat di sisi daun telinga Chanyeol, seakan Chanyeol dapat mendengarkan apa yang ia bisikan.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. Chanyeol menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Baekhyun, lalu kedua jempolnya membersihkan air mata yang mengalir dari pipi Baekhyun. Kemudian, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tahu apa maksud Chanyeol pun menutup kedua mata sabitnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua bibir mereka menempel.

Hanya menempel, namun penuh akan cinta dan kerinduan. Tidak peduli, berapa banyak air mata yang ikut dalam ciuman mereka, memberikan rasa asin yang begitu kentara.

Saling menyalurkan kerinduan serta perasaan mereka yang selama ini terpendam bertahun-tahun. Tidak menyadari bahwa seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di depan pintu sembari meredam tangisannya dengan meremas ujung sweaternya.

"Mungkin, ini saatnya aku mundur. Aku tidak akan bisa menyentuh hati Chanyeol yang sudah mutlak untuk Baekhyun."

Dia adalah Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, sahabat Baekhyun, yang juga menyukai seorang Park Chanyeol

Menyukai Chanyeol?

Bagaimana bisa?!

Ternyata, selama ini Kyungsoo selalu mengunjungi panti asuhan tempat Chanyeol diasuh selama seminggu dua kali, dan itu hanya untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol saja. Sudah berulang kali ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol selalu menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan. Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol ternyata menaruh perasaan pada Baekhyun itu saat ia tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol diam-diam menaruh barang di dalam loker Baekhyun dan itu bukan hanya sekali ia memergoki Chanyeol seperti itu.

Jujur, seminggu yang lalu, Kyungsoo-lah yang telah mengambil mengambil barang pemberian Chanyeol dari loker Baekhyun. Mengapa? Karena, ia tidak menyukai itu, ia tidak menyukai Chanyeol yang rela memanjati pagar pembatas yang terletak di belakang sekolah hanya untuk meletakkan barang-barang—yang menurutnya—sama sekali tidak berguna. Katakanlah ia jahat, karena selama ini bukan hanya sekali ia mengambil diam-diam barang-barang pemberian Chanyeol itu dari Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tahu, bahwa ia telah jahat pada sahabatnya sendiri. Baekhyun telah banyak berjasa untuknya selama ini. Kyungsoo juga sadar bahwa ia seperti seseorang yang tidak tahu diri. Ia berjanji tidak akan lagi menganggu keduanya. Mereka saling mencintai dan berhak untuk bahagia, batinnya memperingati.

Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan tempatnya, membiarkan kedua pemuda yang sedang menikmati acara reuni mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, lalu saling melemparkan senyuman bahagia mereka. Mereka kembali merengkuh tubuh satu sama lain, menyalurkan kerinduan yang begitu besar.

Sebesar apapun rintangan di depan, mereka tidak akan peduli akan hal itu. Yang mereka tahu, mereka akan tetap bersama-sama dan saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tidak akan dapat terpisahkan oleh apapun itu, bahkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidak akan mampu memisahkan keduanya, kecuali kematian.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di rahang Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum bahagia sekaligus lega, nafasnya terdengar tersengal sehabis menangis. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh harap dan menyiratkan akan cinta.

Kemudian, mereka kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka, saling memiringkan kepala mereka, menyatu dalam bibir yang bertautan satu sama lain. Sedangkan, sebelah tangan Baekhyun mencari tangan Chanyeol, menyusuri punggung tangan Chanyeol, dan menyelipkan jemari lentiknya di antara jemari panjang Chanyeol.

Mereka saling mengeratkan jemari mereka satu sama lain, saling menyalurkan perasaan yang sekarang tengah mereka rasakan.

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Aku lebih mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Demi apa, entah gue bener-bener gugup, soalnya ini baru pertama kali gue kena 'tantang' buat FF ChanBaek. Gue tahu, ini kecepatan banget dan gue sedikit minder, yah cuman sedikit doank kok. Semoga pada gak bosan dan gak terlalu berpikir bahwa ini sangatlah mendrama :3. Maaf, jika ada typo yang mengganggu pemandangan. Selamat membaca~**


End file.
